


Scrambling From A Painful Past

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Dreaming Mary (Video Game), Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aliza (Horrortale) Is 12, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Angry Toriel (Undertale), Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Boaris Is An Asshole, Body Horror, Boris Is An Asshole, Bunnilda Knows More Than She Lets On, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Development, Creepy, Crossover, Crying, Dark Comedy, Dark Past, Determination (Undertale), Determined Lac (Blue Dreams), Determined Mari (Dreaming Mary), Dubious Morality, Empress Undyne (Undertale), Everything Hurts, Father/Daughter Incest, Fear, For Entertainment's Sake, For Situation's Sake Too, Foxanne Is Kind Of A Bitch, Gen, Graphic Description, Hilda Is Trying, Horror, HorrorTale Toriel (Undertale), Horrortale Flowey (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Undyne (Undertale), Hurt Mari (Dreaming Mary), Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insane Undyne (Undertale), Just With Horrortale, Mari (Dreaming Mary) Is 10, Memory Loss, Mentioned Mary's Mother (Dreaming Mary), Morality, Near Death Experiences, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Not too much, Obsessive Toriel (Undertale), Papyrus is the Best (Undertale), Past Child Abuse, Pedophilia, Penn Guindel Is A Sweetheart, Physical Abuse, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Rape, Roxanne Is Trying, Same Plot As My Other Crossover, Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Scared Aliza (Undertale), Scared Mari (Dreaming Mary), Scared Uncle Gwendel, Scary, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Sibling Rivalry, Slow To Update, Some Of It Between The Horrorbros, Some friendship, Starvation, Still, Survival Horror, Temporary Amnesia, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Uncle Gwendel Is A Sweetheart, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Weapons, Well... Almost The Same Plot, You Decide, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), but she is trying, disgusting, i guess, innocent?, kind of, some things are changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Mari was trapped. The pain was too much. She believed the outside world would be less painful. So, she ran away when she could. What she didn't realize was how the outside world truly was....Memories forgotten, Aliza continued on in the cave. She slightly remembered she ran away from home. She didn't even know if Aliza was her real name. What she saw later on in the cave changed her for life.
Relationships: Boaris & Mary, Boris & Mari, Bunnilda & Mary, Foxanne & Mary, Hilda & Mari, Horrortale Flowey & Aliza, Horrortale Flowey & Mari, Horrortale Flowey & Uncle Gwendel, Horrortale Papyrus & Aliza, Horrortale Papyrus & Mari, Horrortale Sans & Aliza, Horrortale Sans & Boris, Horrortale Sans & Horrortale Papyrus, Horrortale Sans & Mari, Horrortale Sans & Uncle Gwendel, Horrortale Toriel & Aliza, Horrortale Toriel & Mari, Horrortale Undyne & Aliza, Horrortale Undyne & Mari, Penn Guindel & Mary, Roxanne & Mari, Uncle Gwendel & Mari
Kudos: 3





	Scrambling From A Painful Past

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Implied Rape/Non-Con, Implied Pedophilia, Implied Incest, Graphic Violence, And Many Character Deaths. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

_"Ow!"_ Mari whispers in PAIN.

_..._

It's what happens to Mari almost every single night. Her father, Boris, treats her like garbage. Even when he loves her. Mari couldn't understand.

Why did love have to hurt so much?

Mari limps every single day. She sneaks out of her bedroom to find some food. Even when she limps in PAIN, she still has to find as much food as possible to survive on her own. Only if she could escape from her damn bedroom...

She slaps her hands on the door. She screams so loud and so long for help that her voice begins to fade in and out. She wants all the nurture and comfort she can possibly get from anyone but her father.

_... But nobody came._

Her back leans on the door as she slowly lowers herself on the floor. She sits there, restless and hopeless. No one ever cares enough to help her, even when they're nearby. It's not like they know her that well, anyways. Why would they go out of their way to care for her silly life? She eventually hears a pair of high heels walk by her room. They fade off in the distance around the corner.

Mari's tutor- Roxanne- only cares about teaching the ways of life and basic educational subjects. The only time she ever cares for Mari is when it will affect her and especially her career. Even then... her tutor has shown more heart and care for Mari more than her father- Boris Gwendel- ever did. Sometimes, Roxanne will be drunk. Whenever those times happen, that's when the tutor starts pining on about her father. Roxanne has always had a crush on Boris. After all, he does consider Roxanne a part of their dysfunctional family. She wishes to be with him forever. If only if he felt that way for Roxanne instead of _a certain someone_...

Hilda is the maid of the beautiful mansion with its fair share of dark moments. Like a maid would do, she works on cleaning the mansion the majority of the time. Some moments here and there she will play with Mari. Mari would mostly prefer to help the old lady out with decoration here and there, since the maid enjoys doing that the most. Roxanne is the type to play games with Mari most of the time. There was one special day when Mari, Roxanne, and Hilda played Hide-And-Seek together. Roxanne was the seeker and Hilda and Mari had to hide. Hilda was found first as Roxanne tackled her playfully. That got Hilda to have a slightly sore and stiff back for the rest of the day. Roxanne felt bad, but still continued on the game. When Roxanne found Mari and did the same thing...

Mari shivers. She stops herself from thinking back on her past so much. At least Roxanne doesn't sneak up on her anymore when they still play once in a blue moon.

Lastly, there is Uncle Glenn Gwendel, Mari's uncle. He is the only one who seems like he genuinely cares for Mari for more than just for a simple convenience. The only unredeemable thing about him is that he is sometimes too weak to face his problems and other real problems. Oh, no. He is nothing like his older brother, Boris. Mari only wishes he is brave enough to call for help for Mari's safety. At least he visits her whenever he's able to and Mari has the most relaxing and relieving time she could ever hope for. Uncle Gwendel is the only one in her family, except for his son and her cousin- Lac- to ever give her a bit more hope and happiness her childhood has truly been missing since her mother- Anna- has been dead from her coma.

When Mari's mother was still alive, their family was broken in some parts. Boris only abused Anna. Very rarely did he ever abuse Mari. He knew if he did, then Anna would've given Boris hell. She would've heavily injured him, otherwise. So, yeah. They still weren't the best family you could hope for, but it was better than it is now. At least Mari still had somewhat of a childhood then. Hilda was there being the usual maid, but there was no Roxanne to make things more complicating for everyone. When Anna was there, everyone still felt like they clicked. Back then, Uncle Gwendel and especially Lac could visit Mari a lot more often. Now, her Uncle doesn't even want to risk his son's life bringing his child with him to visit Mari. Uncle Gwendel knows that Lac would be hurt by Boris's wrath if his son was to come into the mansion ever again. Boris never liked nor cared for Lac. Gwendel's son is too daring and too curious. Boris knows that if Lac were to come here once, then that child would be attempting to break his precious daughter out of the mansion for good.

If only if Lac were here now...

Mari sighs sadly as she finally gets up from the dusty floor of her bedroom. Her legs wobble with slight pain for being in the same position for so long. How long was she there for? She looks up at the clock. It says 2PM. It's already almost afternoon. _Was she really there for that long?_ That seems incredibly ridiculous. Well, her mind does go pretty deep for a long time.

Mari decides to go to bed after she hears another pair of high heels walk by her door with a broom sweeping across the wooden floor. She usually goes to sleep at 4PM; typically her earliest bedtime. But today feels different. A heaviness washes over her face and body as she lets herself collapse on her bed and pull the covers over her. She keeps the covers tight around her torso even though that never does anything for her. The same always happens to her before she wakes up.

**_Everything becomes a nightmare._ **

**_Everything becomes PAINful._ **


End file.
